Bloody Rainbows
by H.Drago
Summary: Klaus and Rebekah come as a pair. Kol knows this. However, the more he watches them, not trusting them, he finds that there is more to this. Sexual things. As if they weren't unnatural enough, Their bond is too strong, so he has to act quickly and compels the maid Savannah to lust after Klaus and not stop until she gets him, Kol is determined to survive this time. Danger & Drama.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Nor do I know ever so much about it, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**:: Bloody Rainbows ::**

**I:** TRUST ISSUES

* * *

"Don't you patronize me, Klaus," Rebekah shouted to the older Mikealson from the messy, hot bed, gathering her splayed night robe in a fury, throwing one lace string over the other just as he was leaving the room in a bout of rage. She shot out of the bed. "Now you hold on, Klaus!"

She sped walked up to him, stomping her feet, but before she could reach to throw him around, he threw the door shut after him. She cried out with anger and tightened her strings, blowing a puff of her blonde bed hair out of her eyes. She yanked the door open and stepped out of the room, looking around wildly. The cold, sturdy wooden floors cooled her feet, but it did nothing to calm her mind stuck in a tornado of curses designed perfectly for Klaus. She mumbled them manically under her breath as she caught sight of him turning down the long grand hallway into the kitchen area.

Before she could storm into the place, though, she heard Kol's tired voice slice into her ears, "You look mad as hell." She swore and turned back on her heels, hoping he wasn't coming her way.

"No, hell couldn't dream to look as mad as me," Klaus corrected through teeth gritted so hard, he felt they would crack and break, but he didn't care.

"Alright, good morning to you," Kol chuckled, bringing a piping hot, freshly brewed cup of tea to his lips, but Klaus stole it from him and swallowed down it throat-burning heat in three sharp gulps.

"Hey! Sarah made that especially for me this morning," he exclaimed, referring to the maid whose name was Savannah, but he was wondering more at how Klaus could bear its heat. Klaus swallowed and smashed the cup onto the table in a furious bang.

"I don't give a damn!" his voice powerful with violence. Kol decided not to respond to it.

Instead he used two fingers to wave over Savannah, "Samantha, would you please?"

She nodded, seriously contemplating going past Klaus to grab the broom or use her hand to pick up the broken pieces. She swallowed down her fear, nearly choking on it as she scurried past him. She was at first relieved that he hadn't glanced her way. However, when she turned back, he was standing right in front of her.

His dark, forcefully possessive ocean eyes seized her and she knew immediately to look away, but the old stories experienced over centuries couldn't be looked upon without her wanting to peel them back one by one, exploring them to the fullest, and sinking into the other. She was so taken by them, she didn't even hear him speak.

That is, until he yelled at her, "Are you deaf?!"

Honestly, she wished she was. "N-no, I'm sorry, sorry, please forgive me."

He grabbed the broom from her and she flinched, expecting him to break it on her and her body braced, but he just turned around and used his bare hands to sweep the pieces into the pan. "Useless fucking maid."

"I'm sorry."

"You can go, Susan."

She wasted not a thought on getting out of there. She practically ran past Rebekah who flowed into the room. Rebekah, now dressed, moved in without fear, "Good morning, Kol."

"My lovely sister!" he chirped, opening his arms in a dramatic fashion. Rebekah ignored the gesture. At first. Just as his arms were going down in expected disappointment with a pretend pout, she turned sharply and went into his arms.

With her eyes intentionally on Klaus, she closed them to enjoy Kol's embrace and mumble in a sigh, "Kol, my favorite brother."

Klaus refused to show any emotion, but his fists gripped the pieces in his hand. He welcomed the pain and stood his ground by not running away from her antics. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. Rather, she moved her hands up and down his back.

"Favorite? You're hardly with me," he was genuinely surprised.

"Because I couldn't stand tainting you, Eli," she smiled up at him. For a moment, she seemed perfectly innocent.

"Taint me? I'm much older than you, Bekah. I've been tainted for centuries, there's nothing new for you to do." He chuckled at her, still embracing her.

"You'd be surprised at just how much our dear sister can taint you," he said with the sort of coldness that made one forget that such a thing as heat and warmth in a human body could exist. His cynicism didn't hurt Rebekah in the least.

She didn't even look at Klaus when she said, "Kol, he's telling you the truth. He knows all too intimately."

Kol's eyebrow rose, "What's with the secret sentences?" he asked nervously, "The last time you two sounded this furtive, I was stabbed."

Rebekah moved out of his arms, "Remember who it was that stabbed you," her eyes pierced into Klaus accusingly.

"And remember who it who convinced me to stab you," Klaus fired back quickly, glaring at her.

Kol looked between the two of them quicker than a heartbeat and Rebekah threw him off with a peck on the lips, "Don't worry, brother. I said you were my favorite." She ran a hand through his hair, but he snatched her wrist.

"That is, until I'm not, you mean."

"Of course," she said simply. She gave him another heartfelt smile and for a moment he remembered she was his blood. He released her wrist and she moved past him to the counter. "But you're safe with me, Kol. It's Klaus you have to worry for. I could never bring myself to hurt you."

"But you can order it," Kol said before Klaus could say something.

"Exactly, brother," Klaus's hand came down on Kol's shoulder, "it's her compelling persuasion we have to band together against."

"I thought you two were a team."

"As if I'd ever be on that side again," he spat out as if Kol had given him the severest insult. His voice became erratic and gravelly, "She knows _nothing_ of loyalty. **Nothing.**"

"Is that right?" Kol looked to her. It wasn't that he ever trusted the two of them. In fact, he felt like ruthlessly attacking them both, but he kept that urge cloaked behind a tailored look of curiosity.

Rebekah kept her back towards them, gripping the counter, "That's not true," she said quietly, emotionally as she had planned in her room, "Klaus is upset that I am trying to acquire my own army. It's not that will go against him. Or you, Kol. Either of you can use them at your disposal. I just feel the need to be protected, like I was _promised_ by you, dearest Klaus."

"By whoring for them!" Klaus shouted, throwing down the cup pieces onto the floor, blood splattering onto the tiles. He collected himself quickly and ran a bloody hand through his hair, "You could easily just compel them."

"I'm not whoring," she emphasized each word. "But, I haven't slept with any one in ages. Would you rather I sleep with you?"

"Shut up," Klaus said bitterly.

"I haven't slept with any of them, honestly. I spent the night with them the other day testing the strength of their loyalty. When I have their loyalty high enough on their own accord, I'll compel them and it'll be the strongest bond it's ever been," she explained. "They think that I'm in love with them, and I'm not, I'm only teasing their affection, but I'm not going to tell them that, obviously. If they believe my affections are real, then it will only help."

Klaus went silent. Then asked, still suspicious: "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You blew up and stormed away," she responded bitingly. "The fact you thought I was whoring with them infuriates me."

Klaus looked as if he wasn't going to say anything, but Rebekah turned around quickly, her face expectant. So he said clearly, "I apologize. Now, if you had started with that explanation—"

"What do you care?" Kol asked him.

"Because, you dumbass, if she's in connection with me and she ruins her reputation, it tarnishes mine by connection," he provided condescendingly.

"Do you mean it?" Rebekah asked, voice soft.

"Mean what?"

"Are you really sorry?" she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Of course I am. I already told you, Rebekah, I didn't know."

Rebekah rushed into him and swung her arms around him. Klaus softened and wrapped his arms around her. She squeezed him tighter, her cheek resting on his shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. "My Rebekah."

Kol stood watching them. Something about them brought back a memory.

**_"Enough of this already, Klaus, you are going to spoil her rotten," _**_Finn criticized, pacing about the room in a trail of furious papers thrown about in a fit of frustration, "None of this makes any sense! Why is it that we can't have one sensible sibling, besides me, just one? Kol got us in this mess and now Klaus wants to keep us there!"_

_"Do you hear that, Rebekah?" Klaus asked with a mischievous smile, he leaped to her bed, earning a sharp giggle of surprise from her lips and pawed his way over to her on the bed on his hands and knees. His breath sweet, warm. Voice low, "Finn says I'm gonna spoil you rotten."_

_Finn rolled his eyes at Klaus not taking their deathly situation with the gravity and seriousness it deserved. Kol just stared at them. _

_Klaus brought his face close to Rebekah. So close that he could kiss or bite her should he choose. It stole the very breath from Kol. This what Elijah was talking about. The closeness of the between the two. He swallowed hard, hoping their alliance was only exaggerated by Elijah's ranting.._

_"Will you, Klaus, will you please?" Rebekah laughed quietly, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to her. Their noses touched and their lips had yet to. Her voice fell to a slow, seductive whisper: "Oh, I hope you do, Klaus. Spoil me..." her bright blue eyes searched him with nothing short of desire, "Spoil me rotten...as rotten as you please."_

_"Spoil you?" he echoed softly, eyes lost on her gently parted, full lips. "My princess...my queen?" he purred, slowly looking back up from the base of her neck...to the smoothness upward...those seductive lips tucked behind her teeth in a bite...into her dark eyes, his own pleading. "Never..."_

_Finn stopped in her tracks and for a moment looked as if he could burst into rage and yank them apart for playing around. Yet, he knew to be cautious when it came to Klaus at his most unpredictable and this could just mean nothing but simple play. A play, though, ever dangerous even if it was only with half-sister. Should he attack, or anything of the sort, Finn wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place._

_Klaus kissed her collarbone sweetly, "I'd rather die. Well, really die, that is."_

_Finn looked to Kol as if questioning if they were fully serious about this. Fear of trouble lurked in the shadows of his stern, moral eyes and she searched for help in the one person who was questioning the same thing._

_Rebekah placed her slender hands on the back of his neck, the tip of her index finger lost in his hair as he kissed up her neck, his hand on her waist, thumb lifting her night shirt ever so slightly, "What if you can't help it, Klaus?" she asked, trying hard not to smile, but helping herself to one anyway, "I promise I won't be that bad..."_

_He breathed her in and looked at her, kissing her nose in a peck, then her lips in a deliberately hot kiss, "You'd be the worst, Bekah..." he whispered against her lips, watching the slightest tremble of excitement on her now ready, plump, red lips. "You'd be the actual death of me. You would absolutely ruin me and you know how weak I am."_

_"Even if you died," she moved her head forward to kiss him on her own accord, "at least you die for me."_

_"You know how weak I am..." he whispered again, softer, more helpless than ever before. He couldn't help, but another kiss on the lips._

_"Klaus what would happen to me if you were gone?" she asked quietly and for the first time seemed truly serious._

_"I'd still protect you," he assured, eyebrows knitted at the thought of her worrying even for a moment. "I'll always protect you, Harley," he kissed her cheek warmly._

_"Even in death? Real death?"_

_"Even in real death," he promised. "Whatever we have waiting for us beyond this world."_

_"And I would protect you," Rebekah said as he laid down to put his head on her lap, like a pup. If he had rolled over, belly up, he wouldn't have been any more submissive to her. "Even in my death."_

_"Shh..." he kissed her belly through her thin, satin shirt. "Don't say things like that."_

_"I can't live forever, Klaus. Even as a vampire."_

_"Yes you can," he said, almost to himself, "yes you can..."_

_Her voice was still soft, almost silent, "The mean old Kol is right about us, you know...you are going to spoil me rotten."_

_"Never," he said again, "but if I do, I'll just rot with you."_

But that was decades and decades ago. Irrelevant.

He looked to them, assessing. Rebekah was still in his arms, but since he's taken his eyes off of them, he found them whispering.

"...Of course." Klaus answered.

"Then it's settled, isn't it?"

"Ready when you are."

For what, Kol had yet to find out.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE PUT IN FEEDBACK FOR MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION STORY, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW HOW I DID AND IF I MADE MISTAKES OR IS IT GOOD?**


End file.
